Kyoko's Love
by darkrosetears
Summary: DEATH FIC: Kyoko and ren are heading to the next location, one man changes everything and opens Kyokos heart .. but how? ONE-SHOT


I haven't updated or written stories in a while and I'm sorry but i've had a lot of crap on at the moment, The biggest one is i'm extremely sick its that bad its through the hospital now, i'm still waiting for my results. Well I haven't had much ... umph for written, one of the stories I had started and gotten a full chapter and half written for disappeared so I just gave up then I got tons of ideas for stories but couldn't get the down then this came to mind, so please read and enjoy

warning: this is a Death Fic, sad but true.

I do not own skip beat or characters, plot is mine though.

* * *

Ren and Kyoko were exciting Kurosawa studios, on there way to the limo where they were to be taken to the next location shoot, Kyoko was once again playing as Ren's manager.

Yasahiro was away on a very needed vacation after having a mental break down in the parking lot of LME. The press was told it was because he was over worked and couldn't handle the stress being manager for such a highly requested and famous actor as Tsugura Ren, though that truth was that he couldn't handle the fact that said actor still hadn't confessed his love for the girl he loved after 2 years of being in love with her, and said girl was oblivious to his charms and that he loved her also the said actor STILL acted like he knew nothing the manager was on about.

So here they were, Kyoko staying the fortnight at his apartment, scheduling his planner, no slip ups yet ... well one but only a very small one, she had read the map wrong the GPS was broken and set him in the wrong direction, thy got there an hour late, Kyoko instantly went into dogeza apologizing and took all the blame. The director just laughed his guts out saying how much Kyoko reminded him of his wife who always got them lost when on holiday and forgave them for being late because Kyoko was cute.

They had lots of fun during these two weeks, they had helped Kyoko to spread her wings more in acting, the even went out to the movies together to watch a movie her best friend was in, she was only a minor character. Today would be her last day as his manager, she had become closer to him, but she thought that it was probably because she had acted as his sister for so long, and there was no way in hell ... no way anywhere she would be in love with him, besides he was in love with a high school girl not her so it wouldn't mater and she wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt again. Though she knew Ren wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

So leaving the building they were surrounded by fans and press screaming there love for him and asking many many questions. Some were asking who the orange haired girl was, some asking what his next big project would be, though suddenly every thing went quiet when the sounds of a gun shot echoed of the walls, fans dropped to the floor press snapping photos trying to get the next big headline, Kyoko and Ren were frozen in fear.

A short man with brown hair and brown eyes was holding a gun pointing it towards Ren, his face showed nothing but hatred towards the taller male with dark eyes and jet black hair.

'Y-you bastards! because of you the girl I love will never love me! Its all your fault! DIE TSUGURA REN!' The man shouted out puling the trigger and shooting Japan's number 1 heart throb and gentleman. Ren closed his eyes waiting for a pain that never came, he opened his eyes to see Kyoko's falling by his face quickly, he was shocked as he catches Kkyoko lowering to the ground holding her close to him.

Kyoko saw the man puling the trigger and instantly jumped in-front of her senpai, something inside her snapped and she knew she couldn't let her most special person die, he had helped her too much for her to allow him to die. The next thing she knew she was feeling a searing pain very close to her heart as she fell passing by Ren shocked face, though instead of feeling a hard floor clashing with her face like she was expecting she was enveloped into strong arms and was slowly lowered to the ground with the man those arms belonged to.

Everyone was shocked at the view, the girl who had been with Tsugura Ren jumping in front of him and saving his life. The next thing shocked them just as much, something no one had ever seen a frantic Ren Tsugura, he was filled with fear.

'CALL AN AMBULANCE QUICK! Kyoko, Kyoko, keep your eyes open and look at me, please' He bellowed, but kept his voice low and gentle while talking to Kyoko, he held her close hugging her bleeding body to his, whispering to her trying to keep her awake as well as trying to keep himself calm.

Meanwhile Kyoko's vision was blurring more and more, though hearing a frantic Ren made her realize she needed to calm him down and tell him she was all right, she didn't want him to worry, though she was afraid. Not of dying but afraid of never seeing Moko-san or Yasahiro or The President or any of her friends but most of all she was afraid of never seeing Tsusgura Ren again. It was finally then she realised what he meant to her, she couldn't deny it any longer, love had weasled its way back into her heart though now it was too late. That was her irony, when ever she got close to love it was taken away.

'T-tsugura-san, I-cough' During her feeble attempt of trying to calm his frayed nerves she started coughing up blood only worrying him even more.

'shhh, just stay awake and don't waste your energy, your going to be ok' He kept his voice soft and gentle for her, whispering to her calmly

He was looking deep into her golden orbs and could see that the colour in them had started fading, he knew then she was going to die and it practially ripped his heart out though he at least wanted her to be comfortable so he shifted slightly resting her in his arms, her head on his chest, he wiped the blood away from her mouth and fished into her bag grabbing and taking out her special corn stone holding it up to the light so she could see before placing it into her hands.

'Here Kyoko, corn can be here with you, you most precious person' He was crying inside, though he didn't want to cry in front of her, he didn't want to let her know it was most likely the end, he hadn't even told her he loved her yet, he decided though that he would just keep it inside locked up , he was not going to go upsetting her now by telling her he loved her when he knew that she still hated love and didnt want her dying feeling uneazy and troubled over something, what mattered was her not him, she needed him to be strong for her, though what she said next was the most surprising thing that he ever heard.

'your my most precious person Tsugura-san, I don't want to leave you' When she said that he knew then how she felt and he never felt so happy and sad all at the same time, so he leaned down and kissed her, crying while he enjoyed a kiss from his one true love, he could feel her weakly try to kiss back.

'I love you Kyoko, more then you will ever know' His voice was soft and he whispered into her ears, though the press still heard every word, people were crying at the scene before them, the man that had shot Kyoko had been tackled and arrested by the police, an ambulance was on its way.

'I love you too' she had put a hand on his cheek and weakly smiled at him her voice trailing off as she closed her eyes and her hand fell limply to her side, she had left and gone to a better place

Ren sat there hugging her dead body crying, crying hard asking why? why? and why? He lost the girl he loved most in the world, the very second she died the ambulance arrived and tried to revived her as Ren sat there mortified, they were to late, she had lost too much blood and there was nothing he could do about it.

The next day it was all over the press, how Kyoko gave up her life to save the man she loved Ren Tsugura. It said how Ren and Kyoko had been a match made in heaven and Ren Tsugura had loved her for 2 years but hadnt told her his feeling due to complications. Some headlines were 'Doomed love' 'Death of Love' 'Love and life of Kyoko Mogami' they were many many more.

Yasahiro hadn't heard anything of this yet so when he got of the plane to see people crying all over new papers he just had to find out what happened and when he saw the picture of Ren and Kyoko kissing he at first thought people were crying because it meant Ren was off the market, but as he read on his face paled, he had finally got what he wanted, they confessed tough it seemed there love would stop at that, he dropped the news paper and Lory had come by to pick him up, he was dressed in all black but nothing gauzy, they were going to give Kyoko a funeral, she was to be buried in her home town Kyoto, they had tried to contact her mother but nobody could find out where that woman was as she was always hopping from city to city.

Meanwhile Shoutaro was reading the same article when his manager walked in gloomy after also reading the article, when she saw Shoutaro she half expected him to start crying but what happened she didn't expect. He had started laughing saying how he was the top because she died his and he had spent more time with her hen then that idiot Ren had.

She walked up to him and slapped him round the face, calling him a heartless bastard and then said Kyoko had died happy having had made friends and fell in love with a man greater then he could ever wish to be. The same day she quit being his manager and transferred to LME instead.

Nobody would ever forget Kyoko Mogami, as she was an exceptional person, because through all her hardships she never once stopped fighting for her goal. Movies and books had been written about her, her past revealed and people only loved her more, Shoutaro was unable to land gigs as nobody wanted to be affiliated with somebody who was a jerk that once tore out Kyoko Mogami's heart.

Ren had retired from acting and moved back to America with his parents, unable to act any more after loosing the love of his life in his arms. He was the one. with some help from others who also knew Kyoko and the different aspects of her, wrote the books and plays about her. He lived quietly by a beach and one day he just disappeared, People say that if you go that beach on a starry night the wind sounds like to people laughing happily together.

* * *

Was it ok? sorry for any mistakes i'm crap at spelling. I used for its spell check so it shouldnt be too bad now.


End file.
